


King of Pride Rock

by clv44



Series: From Screen to Page [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adaptation, Animation, Gen, Talking Animals, screen to page, this scene makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clv44/pseuds/clv44
Summary: Simba finally takes the throne he fought for.An adaptation of Simba's ascension to Pride Rock.
Relationships: Mufasa & Simba (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Series: From Screen to Page [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	King of Pride Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing because I freaking love this scene.

The rain fell like the sky was desperate to release it. It poured on Pride Rock, smothering the great fires that had raged only moments before in the battle. Simba nearly slipped on the slick stones as he limped down to the rest of his pride. The lionesses were rounding up the surviving hyenas and tending to their wounds. Sarabi was the first to meet him, nuzzling against him with a relieved purr. Nala was beside her and Simba leaned into her like she could heal his wounds. A soft rattling noise broke in above the splatter of rain. Simba looked up and saw Rafiki, staff in hand, crouched on a pile of stone. The monkey waved his staff dramatically up to the rising slant of Pride Rock.

Simba walked up the path towards Rafiki in a haze. He had fought for this, bled for this, killed for this, had left behind a life of comfort and safety for this. Now that he was faced with it, none of it seemed real. He stopped before Rafiki, who gave him a small bow. Simba smiled and pulled the monkey into a one-armed hug. If it hadn't been for him, Simba probably wouldn't be here.

"It is time," Rafiki whispered as he pulled away. Simba's heart pounded in his ears. It was time. Time to claim the throne he had come for. He had gone through so much for this, so why did every instinct he have want to just stay here? Stay here on the ground, never climb that rock, never bother being king? He made his legs move anyway and each step felt like it took all his strength to make. He looked down at his friends. His subjects. They were looking up at him in awe, in expectation. He realized that they must be thinking what he is: he could still back out of this. He had not yet proclaimed himself king of the Pride Lands. This was the moment when everybody found out what he was made of.

Simba made it to the edge and looked up into the sky, remembering the night his father had appeared to him in the clouds. He had been terrified, not just at the sight of his dead father, but by what he had told him. "You must take your place in the circle of life," he'd said. He had to go back, take his throne, face his past, even when that was the last thing he wanted to do.

There was a break in the storm clouds and Simba saw hundreds of stars sparkling down on him just through that one small gap. The great kings of the past, his father had said, look down on him from those stars. Even his ancestors were watching to see if he would embrace his purpose or run away.

 _"Remember..."_ Simba could hear the voice of Mufasa calling to him. Whether it was through his memory or through the stars, he couldn't tell. _Remember who you are,_ he thought. He was the king. A blazing fire burned in his heart, filled his lungs and finally released.

 _ROAR!!_ The sound of Simba's cry echoed across the land. A chorus of roars joined him, his subjects pledging themselves to him. He roared again, a mighty sound that said he would protect them, watch over them and be the king that he was always called to be.


End file.
